Sing my voice
by SoapMiso
Summary: Rires, défaites et tensions. Tout n'est pas toujours parfait au sein d'un groupe. Ils ont bien l'intention de devenir les meilleurs et ils feront n'importe quoi pour que personne ne leur mettent de bâton dans les roues. Le meilleur, comme le pire. Music.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame, Music.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

/ ! \ Couples gays, lesbiens et hétéros.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

Sing my voice.

_Prologue_.

Nous nous connaissions depuis treize ans déjà, lorsqu'elle m'a demandé :

_« Hé Naruto ! Et si on formait un groupe toi et moi ? »_

A l'époque, je commençais à peine la guitare, et je ne savais jouer que quelques morceaux connu, comme _Smells like teen spirit _ou _Still loving you_. J'étais un blanc-bec de quarante kilos pour un mètre soixante pas très costaux, et avec une voix à faire pleurer de rire Brad Roberts. Pourtant, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant et j'ai accepté la proposition de ma meilleure amie sans réfléchir.

_« Ouais, bien sûr ! »_

J'avais gratté ma guitare sur une chanson de _Jefferson Airplane_ pendant qu'Ino chantait devant les copains du lycée. Dans l'herbe en tailleur, un sarouel sur le cul, des _peace and love_ autour du cou, des bracelets autour des chevilles et une clope bourré de Kif au bec. Ils étaient tous en ébullition. On était les meilleurs. On voulait devenir les meilleurs. J'entends encore leurs voix d'ados paumés nous dire à quel point on était géniaux. Que c'était formidable. Qu'on serait des grands musiciens. Qu'on était _trop cooool, mon frère_ ! Que même quand on sera connu, on continuera à être tous potes… Et on y a crus. On a crus qu'on pourrait devenir des stars…

Et puis un jour, on s'est séparé. Ino et moi sommes partis de notre côté. Eux du leur. Ça fait aujourd'hui trois ans. Jour pour jour. Qu'on a formé notre duo. Trois ans qu'on joue dans la rue, pour des passants qui n'en on rien à foutre. Trois ans que je gratte ma guitare, les mains gelées. Trois ans qu'Ino se casse la voix pour des passants ingrats, dans le froid, à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Le soir, sur mon lit exigu et glacé, j'écris de nouvelles chansons, de nouvelles partitions. Et puis je les joue. Je compose notre musique sur le manche de ma guitare. Puis Ino chante. Elle chante en yaourt des paroles qu'elle invente au rythme de ma musique.

Ino a une voix très belle, claire, puissante, un peu brisé par les coups durs de la vie et la cigarette. La mienne à bien changé en trois ans. Elle est devenue plus grave. Plus rauque. Moins criarde. Et plus douce. Et puis j'ai commencé à suivre la voix d'Ino avec la mienne.

Le mélange de sa voix brisée avec la mienne plus douce, plus tendre, fait frissonner notre assemblée. On termine notre chanson en laissant trainer la dernière note, et je joue un dernier accord qui conclut notre compo. Ino se lève.

« Merci beaucoup, Mesdames et Messieurs ! C'était les Renardeaux ! Nous on est musiciens alors si vous avez une petite pièce à nous donner… »

Je prends la casquette rouge posé devant moi puis circule en tendant le couvre-chef pour recueillir quelques billets.

« Une pièce, un billet, un numéro de téléphone, un appareil numérique, on prend tout ! »

L'assemblée rigole amicalement, mais très peu donne de l'argent. Une fois sûr que plus personne ne donnera rien, je range ma guitare dans son étui et la met sur mon dos. Je souffle un peu sur mes doigts gelés. Ino fourre l'argent gagné dans son sac puis enfonce la casquette sur ma tête.

« Heum. »

Un toussotement timide nous interpelle. On se retourne. Une jeune fille se tient devant nous. Elle est petite, les cheveux courts coupés au carré, brune, plutôt jolie et nous tend un billet de vingt euros à deux mains, les joues rouges, les mains tremblantes. J'écarquille les yeux, surpris.

« Tout ça ? »

Elle hoche la tête. Je prends timidement le billet. Elle rougit un peu plus, tourne les talons et décampe, sa jupe courte écossaise se soulevant au rythme de ses bonds pressés. Ino la suit du regard.

« Eh ben ! Elle est bizarre celle-là !

- T'as vu ce qu'elle m'a donné ? »

Je montre le billet de vingt à Ino qui hausse une épaule et le glisse dans sa poche.

« Elle donne ce qu'elle veut après tout ! »

Puis on rentre chez nous. La neige crisse sous nos bottes. Ino me donne froid avec sa jupe en blue jeans trouée, son collant noir effilé et sa veste un cuir trop courte.

« Rentre sans moi, je vais faire deux, trois courses.

- Tu ne veux pas que j'y aille ?

- Non, je vais le faire.

- Alors tiens. »

J'enlève mon blouson en cuir que je pose sur ses épaules. Elle me remercie et part de son côté. Je continu mon chemin dans le froid et la neige sans veste, les mains dans les poches. Arrivé dans l'immeuble, je passe le bonjour à la concierge et monte les deux étages. Je sors mes clés que je glisse dans la serrure. Le mécanisme gelé tourne avec difficulté, une fois passé la porte, je la referme et m'affale contre le battant.

Notre appartement n'est pas très grand, à peine dix mètre carré, même pas. En entrant, à gauche, il ya une très petite cuisine composé d'un frigo, d'un four et d'un micro-onde. A côté du lavabo, entre la poubelle et le frigidaire, une table pour deux personnes est calée contre le mur. Au milieu du mur du fond, un lit deux place trône entourait de pile de CDs, de feuilles raturées et de linges sales. A droite, une porte donne sur une salle de bain avec douche et toilettes.

Je me dirige vers le lit et y pose mon étui. Je sors ma guitare et m'assois sur le matelas dur en tailleur.

Ma guitare entre les mains. Je joue quelques accords que je répète jusqu'à obtenir quelque chose de bien. Je compose une musique aux notes mélancoliques. Ça fait cinq jours que je suis dessus. Je ne lui ai pas encore donné de titre mais je verrai bien un nom comme _Cry baby cry_ ou _What can I do_, ce genre de titre niaiseux. Je n'ai pas d'idées pour les titres. Ino non plus. Et pour les paroles, à part du yaourt avec deux, trois mot d'anglais au milieu… On est pas doué. On voulait devenir les meilleurs, mais enfaite, on est vraiment trop naze…

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que je planche sur ma compo. Je commence à en avoir marre. Je m'étire longuement, fais craquer mes doigts puis me remet au travail. J'ai joué trois accords quand Ino ouvre la porte à la volé.

« Brrrrrr ! La vache, il fait trop froid ! »

Elle pose le sac en cartons rempli de course sur la table et retire mon blouson et le sien qu'elle accroche au porte manteau sur la porte. Je me lève et commence à ranger les courses.

« Merde… fais chier… il fait plus froid dedans que dehors. On se les cailles ! »

Ils nous ont coupé le chauffage il y a trois jours. _Les bâtards._ Je repose le paquet de pâtes que j'avais à la main et me tourne vers elle. Ino grelote en frottant vivement ses épaules. Je la prends dans mes bras et frictionne son dos. Elle pose sa tête contre mon torse et ferme les yeux.

« Tu as toujours chaud. Comment tu fais pour avoir toujours chaud ? Hein, dis Naruto ? Comment tu fais ?

- Je sais pas. J'ai dû tomber dans la potion magique quand j'étais petit. »

Je lâche un grand sourire. Ino marmonne un « _crétin…_ » en se serrant un peu plus contre moi. Je pose mon nez sur son crâne et respire son parfum. Elle sent bon. Ino souffle sur ses doigts. Je la lâche et lui propose de prendre une douche bien chaude pendant que je fini de ranger le sac de courses, ce qu'elle accepte avec soulagement.

Je fini rapidement de mettre au frigo le dernier sachet de jambon puis retourne du côté du lit. Je ramasse ma partition que j'analyse quelque seconde, silencieusement.

_Hhhhhh… J'en ai marre…_

Je la range dans un coin puis remet ma guitare dans son étui que je pose contre le mur. Je range deux, trois affaires qui traine et m'arrête devant le porte de la salle de bain et y tape trois coups secs.

« Ino ? Tu veux manger un truc ? »

J'attends quelques secondes avant d'entendre la réponse d'Ino (_non !)_, puis je me rassois sur le lit. Je n'ai pas très faim non plus. Je décide de me coucher. Demain, je commence tôt. Je travaille le matin dans une usine. Je mets des pommes dans des cageots. Quand personne ne regarde, j'en glisse dans mes poches. Y en a plein le frigo. C'est pas la grande classe, mais au moins, si on est dans la merde financièrement, on aura à bouffer des pommes pendant des mois. Pourrie mais mangeable. Je me déshabille puis me glisse, en caleçon, sous la couette et éteins la lumière. Dix minutes plus tard, Ino sors de la salle de bain, une serviette autour des seins. Il fait noir alors je ne fais que distinguer sa silhouette, sa taille fine et élancé, ses jambes de mannequin, ses fesses de femme et ses seins frais et rond de jeune fille. Elle retire sa serviette et la laisse choir à ses pieds. Je devine son corps nu dans le noir. Elle s'abaisse, un rayon de lumière surement dû à un lampadaire se reflète sur ses fesses blanches. Elle ramasse un vêtement qu'elle enfile. D'après la taille et la forme, c'est un de mes caleçons. Elle s'approche du lit et se glisse sous la couette. Elle se couvre jusqu'au menton et se colle à moi. J'ouvre les bras et accueille sa peau de pèche contre la mienne. Elle colle son corps au mien. Sa peau est encore un peu humide, mais elle est très douce contre mon corps. Sa poitrine nue rafraichit ma peau et ses tétons frottent légèrement contre mon torse. Je pose ma joue sur le haut de son crâne et ferme les yeux.

Je n'ai jamais éprouvé de désir particulier pour Ino. Pas qu'elle ne me plaise pas. Au contraire. Elle est très belle. C'est d'ailleurs la plus jolie fille que je connaisse. Mais notre relation n'est pas comme ça. Pas charnelle. Un peu plus que fraternelle. C'est un peu l'amour de ma vie. Je l'aime d'un amour sincère et platonique. Je ne vois pas ma vie sans elle. Mais je ne la vois pas non plus dans mes bras pour une activité autre que celle-ci. Je crois que c'est parce que je ne l'ai jamais touché ni regardé autrement que comme une sœur qu'elle est aussi peu pudique avec moi.

La respiration d'Ino devient plus calme, plus lente. Ses bras serrés contre mon torse bouillant glisse et tombe à plat sur le matelas. Son corps est complètement détendu contre le mien.

_Dors ma belle._

Je pose un baiser délicat sur son front et ferme les yeux. Je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre dans le sommeil.

…

Un solo de guitare étouffé et grésillant parvient à mes oreilles par l'intermédiaire de mon téléphone portable. J'ouvre un œil. Le batteur commence à s'exciter sur sa batterie et le chanteur donne de la voix.

_Well I tripped, I fell down naked  
Well I scratched my knees, they bled  
Sew up my eyes, need no more  
In our game there is no score_

_  
_Je m'extirpe avec difficulté du lit. Ino gémit, frustrée, et se retourne avant d'enfouir son visage sous la couette.

_  
__Forgive me father, why should you bother?  
Try honesty, Try honesty_

Je m'avance dans la pièce unique d'un pas vacillant et mal assuré.

_  
__Hop in your dumptruck, reverse for good luck  
Ride over me, Ride over me_

Je fouille dans un jeans trouvé près du lit. Y a pire comme réveil que _Billy Talent,_ mais là, j'ai bien envie qu'il la boucle.

_  
__Take on the whole world, fight with the young girls  
Die tragedy, Die tragedy_

Je balance le jeans, en prends un autre et refouille dans les poches.

_  
__Call me a cheapskate, come on for pete's sake  
Cry Agony, Cry agony_

Je trouve enfin mon portable et appuis sur la touche : _couper le son._

La guitare s'arrête en même temps que la voix de _Billy Talent_. _Désolé mon vieux, mes fallait vraiment que tu ferme ta gueule._

Je file prendre une douche et en ressors dix minutes plus tard. J'enfile un pantalon large noir trouvé par terre et un débardeur blanc. Ino remue un peu sous la couette. Je m'assois sur le lit derrière elle et me penche à son oreille.

« Je pars, n'oublie pas de te réveiller tu bosse à 9h.

- Hmmm… »

J'embrasse sa joue et sors de l'appartement en enfilant mon blouson. Il a neigé cette nuit. Une fine couche de brouillard pollue les alentour et réduit ma visibilité. Je m'arrête à une machine à café et insère une pièce d'un euro dans l'intersectrice. Un gobelet tombe sous le réservoir qui le remplit d'un café noir sans sucre au goût ignoble. J'arrive à l'usine à sept heures moins le quart. Je vais enchaîner les pommes et les cageots toute la journée. Une blouse blanche sur le dos, des gants stériles sur les mains et une charlotte sur la tête. Une fois mon boulot fini et ma paye encaissée, je sors de l'usine par la porte de service. Il n'y a plus de brouillard mais il fait gris et le ciel est bardé de nuages de mauvais augure. Un vent glacé me mord les oreilles et je remonte un peu le col de mon blouson en y rentrant la tête. J'ai une pensée pour Ino qui sert des barbapapa dans une fête foraine de pleuleux. Je glisse une main dans ma poche et en tire un paquet de _Lucky Strike._ Je prends une cigarette que je porte à mes lèvres. Je sors mon briquet du paquet et allume le bout de ma clope, les mains en coupe-vent. Je tire une bouffée et rentre chez moi.

Ino rentre à l'appart à seize heures. En l'attendant, j'ai fait bouillir des pâtes. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, je suis en train de les servir dans deux assiettes.

« Je crève la dalle !

- Bah ça tombe bien. »

Elle retire son blouson et s'assoit sur une chaise, les coudes sur la table. Je pose la casserole vide dans l'évier et me pose le cul sur une chaise en face d'Ino.

« Ketchup ? »

Elle plisse les yeux, se penche vers moi et murmure d'une voix de conspiratrice.

« Beaucoup de ketchup ! »

J'ouvre le tube préalablement posé sur la table et appuis légèrement dessus. Un jet rouge en coule dans un bruit de succion.

« C'est quoi ça !? Fais pas le radin ! Met en la blinde ! »

J'écrase le tube au dessus de son assiette. La pression propulse avec force un long jet de ketchup dans l'assiette d'Ino dans un bruit de vieux pet foireux. Je noie abondement ses pâtes sous le ketchup avec un sourire carnassier.

« C'est bon là ?

- Mais t'es con ! Comment je vais manger ça maintenant ?

- Attends. »

Je prends son assiette, la porte à l'évier et la vide dans la casserole. J'ajoute ma propre assiette et touille jusqu'à ce que les pâtes d'Ino ne se noient plus dans le ketchup.

« Voilà. Tiens. »

J'approche l'assiette d'Ino qui me prend la casserole des mains et la pose sur la table.

« Oh et puis merde les assiettes ! »

Elle prend sa fourchette et mange à même la casserole. Elle tournicote son couvert est enfourne une grosse bouché de pâtes ketchup.

Je m'assois en rigolant et l'imite.

On a mangé comme des porcs puis on s'est préparé pour aller chanter dans la rue. Laissant la casserole pleine de ketchup en plan.

Je suis assis sur les marches de l'hôtel de ville. Un groupe de badauds observe mes doigts bouger sur le manche de ma guitare pendant qu'Ino chante l'air de _Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm _des _Crash Test Dummies. _La voix cassé mais aigu d'Ino contrastant avec la voix d'origine du chanteur Brad Roberts.

_Once there was this kid who  
Got into an accident and couldn't come to school  
But when he finally came back  
His hair had turned from black into bright white  
He said that it was from when  
The car had smashed so hard_

Je chantonne le refrain de ma voix la plus basse.

_  
Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm  
Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

La voix d'Ino reprend le second couplet. Puissante et limpide.

_  
__Once there was this girl who  
Wouldn't go and change with the girls in the change room  
But when they finally made her  
They saw birthmarks all over her body  
She couldn't quite explain it  
They'd always just been there_

Je pars chercher le ton au fond de ma gorge.

_  
__Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm  
Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm_

« Hé ! Ouais ! Allez, vas-y fais un strip-tease ! »

Je tourne la tête sans cesser de gratter. Un groupe de trois, quatre gamins interpelle Ino avec des gestes obscènes.

Ino ne s'en formalise pas et continue de chanter, les surveillants du coin de l'œil.

_  
But both girl and boy were glad  
'Cause on__e kid had it worse than that  
'Cause then there was this boy whose  
Parents made him come directly home right after school_

« Allez ! A poil ! Montre-nous ton cul pour voir, salope ! »

L'un des quatre types se rapproche dangereusement. Ino n'y fait pas attention. Habituée à ce genre de comportement minable.

_  
__And when they went to their church_

Les autres se sont également approchés, encouragés par le plus téméraire des quatre. Je continu de jouer mes accords en les fixant les sourcils froncés, près à intervenir.

_  
__They shook and lurched all over the church floor_

« Allez, fais pas ta pute. »

Le mec balance une claque sur les fesses d'Ino en l'insultant. Je me lève sans somation.

« Et toi ! Tu fais quoi là ? Dégage de là petit merdeux ! »

Le mec réagit au quart de tour et me balance son poing à la gueule. Je l'esquive et attrape son bras, je lui fais un prise et l'immobilise, un bras derrière le dos.

« Putain connard, lâche-moi ! »

Ses potes réagissent et me saute dessus. C'était sans compter Ino qui leur balance un coup de genou que l'un d'entre eux se mange dans les parties. La foule qui nous écoutait c'est éloigné, nous laissant seuls tout les deux face à quatre caïds. L'un des types, un petit avec un sweat à capuche rouge m'envoi son poing que je me prends dans la mâchoire. Déstabilisé, je relâche ma prise sur le premier qui m'envoi, lui, violemment son pied dans les tibias. Sous le choc, je pose un genou à terre et me mange un gnon en pleine face. Je tombe sur le dos alors que les deux connards me rouent de coups de pieds.

Un sifflement strident retentit et les quatre jeunes se tirent en courant. Je me relève avec difficulté, une main sur le ventre. Ino me prend par le bras et m'aide.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Un policier s'approche de nous, l'air pas inquiet du tout. Ino fronce les sourcils et lui jette un regard méprisant.

« Ça à l'air ? Si vous étiez intervenu avant on en serrait pas là ! »

Le flic l'ignore et me regarde.

« Rien de cassé ?

- Non. »

Je regarde autour de moi et mes yeux tombe sur ma guitare quelque mettre plus loin… En miette. Le manche et écrasé et la caisse défoncé, plusieurs cordes sont cassées. _Journée de merde…_

« A part elle qui est en mauvaise état. »

Ino suis mon regard et grimace en voyant l'état de ma guitare. Je ramasse les miettes, récupère les corde encore bonnes et jette le reste. Heureusement que je mets de l'argent de côté au cas où un truc du genre arriverait. Je dois avoir tout juste assez pour m'en repayer une pas trop mal.

Ino me ramène à la maison, une main passé dans mon dos pour m'aider à marcher.

On rentre dans l'appart. Il y fait toujours aussi froid. Je m'affale sur le lit.

« J'irai m'en acheter une nouvelle demain.

- Merde putain, Naruto, ça fait chier ! »

J'observe silencieusement le visage d'Ino. Elle passe une main sur ses cheveux blond plaqués en arrière. Enroule sa mèche relâchée devant son visage autour de son index dans un geste nerveux. Puis pose cette même main sur sa bouche. Ses yeux passent rapidement d'un objet à un autre, comme perdus. Elle remonte sa main et recouvre à la fois sa bouche et son nez. Puis brusquement. Elle pousse un gémissement en frappant le sol du pied.

« Ino ! »

Je me précipite sur elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle continu de frapper du pied puis s'arrête et sanglote.

« J'en ai marre. J'en ai marre de tout ça. J'en ai trop marre. »

Je la resserre contre moi et lui murmure de se calmer, que tout ira bien, que ce n'est pas grave. Je la console maladroitement en passant une main sur ses cheveux, puis dans son dos.

« _Shhhhh…_ tant fais pas. Ça va aller. Je vais racheter une guitare, j'ai l'argent, c'est pas un problème. »

Elle ne dit rien et continu de sangloter. Puis, au bout d'un moment elle se calme et pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? »

Elle acquiesce. Je la laisse se diriger vers la salle de bain et s'y enfermer.

Et moi je reste planté là comme un con au milieu de la pièce. Je m'en veux. J'aimerai tellement faire d'elle une vraie chanteuse. Une star. _Merde_.

Je décide de faire du café. Je mets de l'eau dans la machine et un nouveau filtre dans lequel je mets cinq cuillères de café en poudre. Je referme le tout et mets la machine en route. Je m'assois à la table et attends sans bouger. J'entends l'eau de la douche couler. Ino ira surement mieux après une bonne douche. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux d'un geste las.

_Toc. Toc. Toc._

On frappe trois coups secs à la porte. Je fronce les sourcils. _On a payé le loyer avant-hier._ Et si ce n'est la proprio, je ne vois pas qui ça peut être. Je me lève, retire le verrou et ouvre la porte. Un jeune homme brun se tiens derrière. Il me regarde d'une façon bizarre, en détaillant chaque partie de mon visage. Puis il me sourit. Je plisse des sourcils interrogatifs. Le sourire de l'inconnu disparait.

« Tu me reconnais ? »

Je plisse les yeux et le détaille. Il est habillé de noir, pas très grand, les cheveux bruns et ébouriffés, la peau pâle et régulière, la bouche un peu charnue et ses yeux sont d'un bleu presque turquoise, souligné d'un trait d'eyeliner.

« Gaara ? »

Gaara me fait un énorme sourire, ravis et soulagé que je l'ai reconnu. Il a changé… Gaara était un copain de lycée, on était dans la même classe depuis la 3ème. On était super pote au collège et au lycée. On était même resté en contact après le lycée. Puis on s'était perdu de vue.

« Je peux entrer ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr. »

Gaara entre et reste dans l'entrée.

« Eh bien, assis-toi. »

Il me remercie à voix basse et s'assois sur une des chaises autour de la table. Je m'assois en face. Le silence tombe entre nous, pesant. Gaara observe curieusement l'appartement, s'attardant sur les fringues en boules, les partitions éparpillé et un soutien-gorge d'Ino. Je me racle la gorge. Il tourne sa tête vers moi en souriant.

« Euh… Pourquoi tu es là ? Et comment tu as su où je vivais ? »

Les yeux de Gaara se mettent à pétiller. Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme en tournant la tête vers la salle de bain.

« Il y a quelqu'un ?

- Ino.

- Oh ! Vous vivez ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Je ne savais.

- C'est ma colocataire.

- Ah ! J'avais crus…

- Non… »

Le silence retombe. Et puis je redemande :

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu es ici ?

- J'ai eu du mal à te retrouver, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Et te raconter comment j'ai réussis serait vraiment trop long. En tout cas, j'ai renoué avec les copains du lycée pour te retrouver ! Tu savais que Lee était prof de karaté ?

- Et tu es venu ici pour renouer avec tes anciens potes de lycée ?

- Euh… non. Pas vraiment. Je- »

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre sur Ino, une serviette noué autour de la poitrine. Elle s'arrête en voyant Gaara et le dévisage. Gaara se lève précipitamment en rosissant légèrement et bafouille.

« Euh… Sa-salut Ino. »

Ino arque un sourcil interrogateur vers moi.

« C'est Gaara. Tu te souviens ? »

Elle fait les yeux ronds et reporte son regard sur Gaara.

« Gaara ? C'est toi ? La vache tu as changé. … Quoique non enfaite.

- Euh… oui… merci… toi-toi aussi tu-tu as changé.

- Oh, pas tant que ça. Bon tu permets que je me sape un peu ? »

Nouveau rougissement.

« Bien-bien sûr ! »

Gaara repose ses fesses sur sa chaise, en faisant bien attention à être de dos à Ino qui enfile un de mes caleçons et un T-shirt à moi. Ceci fait elle nous rejoint à la table et s'assoit dessus. Manque de chaise.

« Et pourquoi tu es là Gaara ?

- C'est ce qu'il allait me dire avant que tu débarque.

- En fait, je vous cherchais tout les deux. Mais je savais pas que vous viviez ensemble.

- Et pourquoi tu nous cherchais ? »

Gaara retire son sac de ses épaules, et ce n'est que maintenant que je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit d'un étui de guitare. En regardant de plus près, je remarque le manche, trop long, ce n'est pas une guitare électrique. C'est une basse.

Gaara ouvre l'étui, je jette un œil à la basse avec curiosité, elle est entièrement noir et bien coupé. Il fouille dans le fond du sac et en sors une cassette.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une de mes compos. Je voudrais que vous l'écoutiez.

- Et tu es venu jusqu'ici pour nous faire écouter une de tes compos ?

- Eh bien… oui. »

Gaara nous fixe, sûr de lui. Une lueur de détermination brille dans son regard. Il nous regarde droit dans les yeux, tour à tour, et se lance.

« Je voudrais qu'on monte un groupe de rock ensemble. »

* * *

_A suivre dans Sing my voice : "Je pensais.... enfin... je me disais que ce serait bien... d'avoir Sasuke Uchiwa dans le groupe."_

_

* * *

_

Merci de votre lecture !

Qu'avez-vous pensez de ce prologue ?

**Musique du chapitre :**

**_"Try Honestly" _de Billy Talent,**

**_"Mmm Mmm Mmm Mmm" _des Crash Test Dummies._  
_**

Bien à vous,

SoapMiso._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : SoapMiso.

Genre : UA, Humour, Drame, Music.

Disclamair : les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Review : Merci à **Seth Jack Blake**. Je te réponds en peu de mots : C'est gentil, merci, la voici, tout de suite !

/ ! \ Couples gays, lesbiens et hétéros.

/ ! \ Propos vulgaires

* * *

Sing my voice.

« Je voudrais qu'on monte un groupe de rock ensemble. »

…

_Quoi !?_

Ino ouvre des yeux ronds. Les miens doivent être dans le même état. Est-ce qu'il est sérieux ? Monter un groupe ? J'échange un regard avec Ino. Gaara s'en aperçoit.

« Je suis sérieux ! Je voudrais vraiment faire de la musique avec vous ! Je vous ai cherché partout ! Pendant des mois j'ai recontacté toutes les personnes susceptibles de savoir où vous étiez ! Je ne vous ai jamais oublié, moi ! Je veux qu'on monte ce groupe ! Je me débrouille bien. Et je ne veux personne d'autre que vous. Vous êtes géniaux ! »

Ino et moi échangeons un autre regard, mal à l'aise. Ino se tourne vers Gaara, une lueur désolé dans le regard.

« On joue dans la rue, Gaara.

- C'est normal ! Vous n'êtes que deux ! Mais si on ajoute ma basse à la guitare de Naruto, ça va donner un truc génial c'est sûr ! Ensuite il suffira de trouver un batteur !

- Ça parait simple dit comme ça Gaara, mais crois-moi, ça ne l'est pas.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous ne m'avez pas entendu jouer ! Ecoutez au moins la cassette ! S'il vous plait. »

Mon regard croise de nouveau celui d'Ino. Elle accepte en prenant la cassette de Gaara qu'elle glisse dans le lecteur posé sur la table, contre le mur. Elle pose le doigt sur le bouton _Play_. Je sens Gaara s'exciter sur sa chaise. Ino met un temps interminable à appuyer sur le bouton, ou alors c'est le temps qui s'est arrêté. L'excitation de chacun est presque palpable. Ino presse _Play_ et le son grésillant de la bande sort des enceintes. Une première note se fait entendre, basse, timide, puis une seconde, et beaucoup d'autres suivent. Gaara observe nos visages attentifs. La musique devient plus rythmée. On sent que Gaara a prit de l'assurance dans son jeu. Ino a le regard vide. Ses lèvres bouge légèrement. Elle ferme les yeux. Elle balance presque imperceptiblement sa tête en rythme avec la basse de Gaara qui sourit avec modestie. Ses yeux se posent sur moi et son sourire s'affaisse. J'ai les yeux rivé sur le lecteur K7, les sourcils froncés, immobile pendant que j'analyse la musique de Gaara. Il gigote sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

Puis, lassé, j'éteins le lecteur. Ino rouvre les yeux et me jette un regard interrogatif. Gaara se racle doucement la gorge, comme s'il ne voulait pas être entendu. Je pose mon coude sur la table et pince entre deux doigts l'arête de mon nez. Je reste immobile un certain temps. Ino gigote.

« Na-

- Joue. »

Gaara me fixe, incrédule.

« Quoi ?

- Joue. J'entends rien avec ce truc. Joue et on verra vraiment ce que tu vaux. »

Gaara pince les lèvres et hoche la tête. Il sort sa basse de sa housse. Je me lève, vais vers la penderie que j'ouvre d'un coup sec. Une pluie d'objets divers dégringole des étagères. Je les ignore et fouille dans le fond du placard. Je balance une dizaine de fringues en boule sous les yeux ébahis d'Ino et Gaara. _Je sais qu'elle est quelque part par là. _Je pousse deux cartons. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas sortit, elle n'était pas pratique et je ne pouvais pas en jouer seulement avec la voix d'Ino. Un drap déplié apparait, je le vire et _la _trouve. _Enfin… la voilà._

Je la chope d'une main et la sort de son bordel.

_Une guitare électrique de marque ALBA. Quasiment neuve. Rouge et blanche. Mon petit bébé. _Mon père me l'avait offert pour mes dix-sept ans. J'étais parti de chez mes parents en l'emportant et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'utiliser depuis qu'on a emménagé ici avec Ino il y a un an. Depuis un an elle m'attendait dans ce placard, derrière deux cartons, sous un drap. Elle attendait patiemment le jour où l'on rejouerait ensemble. Le jour où l'on ne fera plus qu'un. Je me sens tout chose. Si je la sort maintenant, aurai-je le courage de la ranger après ? … Certainement pas, non. Gaara, t'as intérêt à assurer, parce que mon bébé et moi on va t'en mettre plein la vue.

« Tu connais _Rock n Roll Train_ ? »

Gaara, les yeux rivés sur ma guitare, me répond d'une voix lointaine.

« Bien sûr…

- Et tu sais la jouer ? »

Il relève vivement ses yeux sur mon visage, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Oui… un peu. »

Je saisi le manche de sa basse posé contre la table et la lui tend.

« Alors joue. »

Il la prend timidement, toujours incertain. Je pose ma guitare électrique sur ma chaise et me dirige vers le fond de la pièce, près du lit. Là, je vire par terre le bordel qui encombre la grosse caisse noir qui nous sert de table de chevet. Une fois l'ampli débarrassé, j'y branche un Jack trouvé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ino se lève et débarrasse le second ampli, de l'autre côté du lit. Elle fouille dans un coin de la pièce et déniche un second Jack qu'elle branche. Je retourne chercher ma guitare, l'embout du Jack dans une main. Je passe la lanière autour de ma tête et sous mon épaule droite, puis branche le second l'embout. Ino insère d'un même mouvement le Jack dans l'entrée prévue sur le cul de la basse de Gaara. J'accorde ma guitare rapidement à l'oreille pendant que Gaara règle sa basse.

« Prêt ? »

Gaara enfile la lanière de sa basse et hoche la tête.

Je me positionne correctement, guitare à l'horizontale. Puis j'entame les premiers accords. Gaara me suis. Ino chantonne :

_One hot angel  
One cool devil  
Your mind on the fantasy  
Livin on the ecstasy  
Give it all, give it, __Give it what you got_

_Un peu?_ Il se démerde plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui ne sait la jouer qu'un peu!

_  
__Come on give it all a lot  
Pick it up move it  
Give it to the spot  
Your mind on fantasy__Livin on ecstasy_

C'est bizarre, c'est pas pareil sans batterie.

La voix d'Ino perce le son de nos guitares.

_Runaway Train_

Gaara et moi reprenons les chœurs d'une voix qui nous voulons assurée.

_  
__(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)_

Gaara fait un effet avec sa basse. Il se démerde carrément bien ouais! Je bats la cadence avec mon pied et ma tête.

_  
Yeah the Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)_

Après une courte pause, Ino reprend.

_One hot ringin' bell  
Old school rebel  
A ten for the revelry  
Diamond of the agency  
Shake it, Shake it  
Take it to the spot  
You know she make it really hot  
Get it on, get it up  
Come on give it all you got  
Your mind on fantasy  
Livin on the ecstasy_

Ino saisit une banane dans un saladier posé sur la table et la porte à sa bouche comme un micro. Sa voix à doublé de volume et elle sautille sur place, déchainé. Je décide de limiter et de jouer sans analyser Gaara. Ma tête bat plus vigoureusement la mesure.

_  
__Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Yeah the Runaway Train yeah  
(Running right off the track)  
On the Runaway Train_

Nos voix sont plus sûres, plus puissantes.

_  
__(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)_

J'entame le solo de guitare. Grattant comme un déchainé.

Ino grimpe sur le lit et gueule dans sa banane.

_One hot southern bell_  
_Son of a devil  
A school boy spelling bee  
A school girl with a fantasy  
One hot ringin' bell  
Old school rebel  
A ten for the revelry  
Diamond of the agency  
Shake it, Shake it  
Take it to the spot  
You know  
She make it really hot Yeah  
Get it on, get it up  
Come on give it what you got  
You know she's just like a_

Gaara se laisse emporter et bouge frénétiquement dans tout les sens, comme en transe. Mon cerveau est en ébullition. Je me laisse emporter par la basse de Gaara et la voix d'Ino qui saute sur le lit en hurlant les paroles de Brian Johnson.

_Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
She's coming off the track  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Get it on, get it up  
Come on give it all you got  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)_

Ino pousse un cri aigu, repris par Gaara et moi. On explose de rire sans cesser de jouer. Ino gueule encore une fois le dernier refrain avec hystérie.

_Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
She's coming off the track  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Get it on, get it up  
Come on give it all you got  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)  
Runaway Train  
(Running right off the track)_

Ino arête son chant mais pas ses cris. Elle hurle, le point en l'air, victorieux. Son micro de fortune écrabouillé dans son poing. Le son de nos deux instruments s'arrête, laissant place à un silence perturbé par les coups que les voisins donnent dans les murs pour nous faire taire. Ino, toujours sur le lit, reprend son souffle avec difficulté, toujours dans sa position victorieuse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi aussi je me sens essoufflé. Comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Gaara s'assois sur une chaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux, la respiration sifflante. Personne ne bouge ni ne parle. Puis Ino brise le silence d'une voix essoufflée.

« On va se faire virer pour tapage nocturne, mais c'était bien. »

On rigole. Puis on s'observe les uns les autres. Lorsque mes yeux croisent ceux de Gaara, il me demande :

« Alors ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de vous demander de monter un groupe maintenant ? »

Ino rigole nerveusement, fixant son regard sur moi. Je la regarde dans les yeux. _Je veux tellement que tu sois une star._ Je reporte mon regard sur Gaara. Un silence pesant s'installe. On ne monte pas un groupe comme ça, en claquant de doigts. Et même si on y arrive, la vraie difficulté est à venir. Trouver un studio pour répéter, des salles pour jouer, un manager, un studio d'enregistrement, si on arrive jusque là, et puis…

« On a pas de batteur. »

Gaara écarquille les yeux, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Il pousse un soupir de soulagement. Et sourit.

« Vous n'en connaissez aucun ?

- Non. On comptait sur toi.

- J'en connait pas non plus. »

Soupir. _Premier problème._

« On peut toujours passer des petites annonces.

- On a rien pour faire ça ici.

- Je peux le faire. J'irai dans un cyber café. Et on pourrait en mettre une dans le journal aussi…

- Si tu peux le faire, ce serait bien. »

_Problème partiellement résolu._

« Il faut chercher un deuxième guitariste aussi !

- Quoi !? »

Gaara me regarde, surpris de ma réponse brusque. Mais c'est vrai, pourquoi deux guitaristes ? Un seul suffit. Il insinue que je suis pas à la hauteur ou quoi ?

« Je-je me disais qu'avoir un second guitariste, ça ferait classe… Comme les Aerosmith ! Enfin, avant le départ de Raymond Tabano…

- Ça me plait bien comme idée moi Naruto.

- Ouais… Et tu connais un guitariste doué ? »

Gaara se racle la gorge, subitement mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? T'en connait pas ?

- Bin si, enfin pas vraiment… mais… je pensais que peut être…

- Quoi !? Accouche ! »

Gaara garde le silence un moment, mal dans ses baskets. Puis, finalement, se lance.

« Je pensais.... enfin... je me disais que ce serait bien... d'avoir Sasuke Uchiwa dans le groupe. »

…

**Q-U-O-I !!!!??**

Il est sérieux là !? Nan, c'est pas possible… Il peut pas **me **parler sérieusement, à **moi**, d'insérer Sasuke Uchiwa dans **mon** groupe !!

« Tu plaisante !?

- Euh… non. »

_Second problème._

Sasuke Uchiwa. Soixante kilos d'arrogance et d'orgueil pour un mètre quatre-vingt de malveillance. Ce mec et moi, on se hait. Ou plutôt : _je_ le hais et_ il_ me méprise. Au lycée, on pouvait pas se trouver à cinq mètres de distance sans s'en foutre une. Ce mec à gâché mes plus belles années lycée et Gaara me demande de l'intégrer au groupe !? Je suis contre !

« _C'est hors de question ! Je ne veux pas de ce connard dans __**mon**__ groupe !_

- Ce n'est pas _**ton**_ groupe, Naruto ! Comment tu sais qu'il est guitariste Gaara ?

- Je l'ai vu quand je cherchais à vous retrouver. Il jouait dans un bar. Il joue super bien !

_- Y a pas moyen que ce connard s'approche de mon groupe !_

- Et tu sais comment le joindre ?

_- Non, il sait pas ! Il en a aucune idée ! Il-_

- Ta gueule Naruto !

- Oui, j'ai ces coordonnées.

- Et tu dis qu'il joue bien ? ça pourrait vraiment être intéressant de l'auditionner… pour le bien du groupe. »

_Mes fesses…_ T'as juste envie de revoir ton amour de jeunesse. Idiote. Gaara lui sourit.

« Tu dis ça parce que tu était amoureuse de Sasuke au lycée ? »

Mauvais plan. Très mauvais plan. _Trèèèès mauvais plan._

Gaara a posé la question avec un sourire amusé. Ino se tait. Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Il aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais non.

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? Tu pourrais essayer de tenter ta chance ! S'il entre dans le groupe tu l'aura 24h sur 24 pour toi toute seule !

- …

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je suis lesbienne Gaara. »

Et elle déteste qu'on lui rappelle ses amours de jeunesse masculins.

Gaara rougit vivement en reculant sa chaise.

« Dé-désolé ! Je-je savais pas ! »

Ino le fixe d'un regard sombre d'aliéné. Gaara gigote sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise. Je l'aide ou pas ?

…

Naaaaaaan.

« Je suis vraiment désolé ! On-on laisse tomber Sasuke d'accord.

- Oui…

- Heurm… donc… on recherchera un deuxième guitariste aussi, alors…

- Non… on ne monte pas de groupe… pas avec toi en tout cas. »

Gaara écarquille les yeux, apeuré. Moi, je jubile intérieurement de voir son visage se décomposer aussi vite. Ino lève brusquement les bras et hurle :

« Je plaisaaaaaaante !!!!! »

Gaara sursaute, choqué. Ino et moi rions à gorge déployé devant la face perdue de Gaara.

« Je rigolais, Gaara. Je serais très contente de revoir Sasuke (et son cul d'enfer).

- Tu n'es pas lesbienne ?

- Si ! Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver Sasuke canon.

_- Il est pas canon !_

- Naruto, tais-toi. »

Là, je boude. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut lui trouver à ce crétin prétentieux !? Il est pas beau du tout !

…

Ou peut être un peu.

Bon d'accord ! Il est _plutôt pas mal._ Mais croyez moi, un mec comme ça en vaut de dizaine de millions d'autres ! Et je sais de quoi je parle ! Les mecs, ça me connait… Quoi ? Ça fait beaucoup de révélation d'un coup c'est ça ? Je comprends. Et encore, Gaara le sait pas…

« C'est décidé ! On trouve Sasuke et on l'intègre à notre bande !

- Et s'il veut pas ? (_Quoi ? j'ai bien le droit d'espérer !) _

- On le ramène par la peau du cul. »

_Super…_

Voilà comment le _périple Sasuke_ à commencé…

Je suis assis sur un muret de maison, le cul gelé, les mains dans les poches et la tête enfoncé dans mon blouson en cuir. Je bougonne à voix basse mais audible pour rappeler aux deux crétins devant la porte d'entrée que _c'est stupide, en plus c'est un connard, j'espère qu'il dira non, qu'il vous enverra vous faire foutre, ce sera bien fait, et puis toute façon c'est un connard…_

« Naruto, boucle-là. »

Je grogne un peu. Ino me jette un regard noir. Mais quelle idée de merde. Qui prendrait le train à huit heures du mat' pour aller réveiller un blaireau hautain et malveillant, hein !? Pas moi en tout cas… si je n'y avais pas été forcé… Gaara appui sur la sonnette pour la sixième fois consécutive. _Humpf…_ Ils croient vraiment que Sasuke va leur ouvrir ?

_Clac._

« Ouais ? »

Sérieux !? J'écarquille les yeux, incrédule. Sasuke entrouvre à peine sa porte, jetant des regards mauvais aux trois crétins qui ont eu la stupidité de le réveiller de si bon matin (10h30). Nos regards se croisent. Mon souffle s'arrête. On se dévisage pendant une éternité, brusquement réveillé par Ino qui se racle la gorge.

« Sasuke ? Tu te souviens de nous ? »

Sasuke romps le contact en se tournant vers Ino. Gaara lui fait un signe de main amicale.

Hahaha ! Ce type ! Toujours aussi moche ! Hahaha ! Aussi moche… _hahaha_… _aussi moche_…

_Putain…_

« Malheureusement. »

Une veine palpite L'espace d'une demi-seconde dangereusement sur la tempe d'Ino. Elle maitrise son envie de lui en coller une et sourit d'une façon crispé qui se veut aimable.

« Très bien ! Nous aurions une petite proposition à te faire. On peut entrer ?

- Je ne rentre pas chez lui ! »

C'est sorti tout seul. Le regard que me lance Ino me convainc de cesser toute protestation et de suivre le groupe tête basse. Sasuke nous lance un dernier regard circulaire puis ouvre complètement sa porte. Ino pénètre dans l'entrée plongé dans la pénombre, suivit de Gaara et de moi, bien décidé à faire la gueule. Je détail rapidement la piaule. A droite de l'entrée, un placard à portes coulissantes blanches nous accueille, A gauche, un escalier monte vers un premier étage. En face, une porte ouverte donne sur se qui semble être une salle à manger, j'y distingue une table dans la pénombre. Sasuke ne nous attend pas, il déjà parti en direction de la porte ouverte. Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Ce mec ne connait même pas les règles de politesse. _Irrécupérable._ Je suis les deux autres dans la pièce sombre. Une faible lumière éclaire la pièce. Sans doute la plus grande de la maison. Près de la porte, à gauche, il y a une cuisine moderne avec un bar. Au fond de la pièce, à gauche, deux canapé face à face encadre une table basse. A droite, une télé sur son meuble et des portes CDs et DVD s'alignent sur les murs. Sasuke est posé derrière son bar et nous indique la table qui trône seule au milieu de la pièce. On s'y assoit. Sasuke, toujours derrière son bar, daigne ouvrir la bouche.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? »

_Mieux !_ Finalement il connait quelque règle de civilité, c'est cool.

« Une bière. »

Ino me lance un regard mauvais. J'hausse les épaules. Sasuke ne m'a pas quitté des yeux.

« Blonde ou brune ?

- Brune.

- J'en ai pas. »

_Ghuh ?_ Pourquoi il propose alors ? Je le fixe, blasé. Il me renvoi un regard amusé. _Ça l'éclate en plus. _Je réponds :

« Ben blonde alors. »

Il hoche la tête, un micro-sourire au coin des lèvres. Il se retourne et ouvre son frigo.

« Et vous ?

- Blonde.

- Blonde. »

Il sort quatre bières blondes qu'il pose sur la table avant de s'assoir sur une chaise, à une extrémité de la table. On décapsule tour à tour nos _Kronenbourg_ qu'on commence à boire. Sasuke tourne les yeux vers Ino.

« Tu as bien dit avoir une proposition à me faire ?

- Oui. Gaara, Naruto et moi-même sommes en train de monter un groupe, et on aurait besoin d'un second guitariste. Gaara nous a informés que tu en jouais plutôt bien.

- Hn. »

Son regard se pose sur moi, une lueur brillante et un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. _Il se fout de ma gueule !_

« Pas qu'on en ait réellement quelque chose à foutre que tu sois dans notre groupe, c'est pas comme si tu nous étais util-… »

Ino m'écrase violement le pied. Je gémis. _Beuh, j'ai mal_. Le sourire de Sasuke s'élargi.

« Et vous avez monté ce groupe il y a combien de temps ?

- Hier soir ! » S'exclame ce crétin de Gaara, tout content. Ino grimace. Sasuke arque un sourcil. _C'est sûr… c'est très crédible… notez l'ironie…_

« Hier soir… ?

- On veut faire les choses vite. Alors on va être clair, tu dis non ou tu dis oui, et l'affaire est réglée. »

Quand Ino met les points sur les i, ça rigole plus. Sasuke reste silencieux. Ino attend sur sa chaise, immobile et patiente. Gaara s'agite, visiblement plus très à l'aise. Un silence pesant plane dans la pièce. Plus personne ne bouge. Sasuke, les mains croisées devant son visage, fixe Ino d'un regard imperceptible. Ce silence fini par devenir insupportable. Je me lève, lassé.

« Il n'en a pas envie. Ça ne sert à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. On a même pas besoin d'un second guitariste. Aller on se cass-

- J'accepte. »

_Duh !? _Comme ça ? Attends ! Je suis sûr qu'il accepte juste parce qu'il sait que ça m'emmerde ! Suffit de voir son petit sourire suffisant. _Connard…_

« Mais je veux que cela soit fait dans les règles. Je joue samedi soir dans un bar qui s'appel le Sharingan. Venez me voir. On verra si ma façon de jouer vous convient. »

Et voilà… il nous impose déjà ses règles. Ino réponds :

« C'est d'accord. Samedi, on serra là.

- Ensuite, si vous voulez toujours m'intégrer à votre groupe, on jouera ensemble pour voir ce que ça donne. »

Ino accepte, ravie. Gaara à l'air aussi content qu'elle. Sasuke s'apprête à boire une gorgée de sa Kro, puis s'arrête dans sa lancé, il demande :

« Et c'est quoi le nom de votre groupe ? »

…

Blanc.

Ino et moi échangeons un regard, gênés. Quand on jouait dans la rue, on se faisait appeler « les Renardeaux ». Ma mère nous appelait comme ça quand on était en primaire, parce qu'on était _rusé comme des renards_. Ino l'a sorti par hasard la première fois qu'on nous a demandé le nom de notre duo. Depuis c'est resté. Mais avouez qu'un groupe de rock qui s'appel les Renardeau, ça craint à mort. Ino à l'air de penser la même chose puisqu'elle rétorque :

« On en a pas.

- Vous en aviez pas un quand vous jouiez dans la rue ? »

Ino jette à Gaara un regard noir en sifflant entre ses dents :

« Nooooon… »

Ce mec est le roi de la bourde. Une vraie grande gueule. Gaara pâlit et se rattrape en s'exclamant.

« On en trouvera un avec tout les membres du groupe, quand on se serra formé.

- Oui, faisons ça. »

Gaara détourne les yeux pour échapper au regard mauvais d'Ino. Je me lève de nouveau.

« Bon, je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici.

- C'est vrai. Sasuke, merci de ton… hospitalité. »

_Ha-ha_…

« On se revois samedi alors.

- C'est ça. »

On fini nos bière rapidement. Sasuke nous raccompagne jusque devant la porte d'entrée qu'il referme sans une parole. On repart tout les trois, silencieux. Les rangers de Gaara crise sur le sol gelé. Un mince filet de fumé sort de nos bouches à chacune de nos respirations.

« Je vous l'avais dit que c'était vraiment un pauvre connard. »

Gaara rigole. Ino souffle sur ses doigts.

« Peut être, mais il peut nous être d'une grande aide. Sa famille est dans la musique. Ça peut nous être très utile. »

Je tourne subitement les yeux vers elle. Alors c'était pour ça. C'était pour ça qu'elle tenait à l'avoir dans le groupe, lui et personne d'autre. Elle n'en a rien à foutre de Sasuke. Elle veut réussir coûte que coûte.

Je reporte mon regard sur le chemin.

On est rentré chez nous, Ino et moi. Gaara est parti de son côté pour rejoindre sa chambre d'hôtel avec un sourire en nous lançant joyeusement :

« A samedi ! »

On est passé rapidement me racheter une guitare. J'y ai mit une bonne partie de mes économies mais au moins, j'ai retrouvé mon meilleur moyen de regagner de l'argent.

En rentrant chez nous, on a constatait qu'on nous avait coupé l'électricité. Ino a allumé des bougies et fait bouillir au réchaud une conserve d'haricots blancs. Je suis sur le lit, ma guitare acoustique fraichement acheté entre les mains. Je grattouille quelques accords. Ino prends un drap en boule par terre à l'enroule autour de ses épaules. J'attrape un médiateur et commence à jouer. D'abord quelques accords, puis, d'une voix douce et fatigué, je chante :

_Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in __love__ at the seaside  
I handled my charm with time and slight of hand_

Je gratte mes cordes avec passion. Ino me regarde et sourit légèrement. Elle chantonne à voix basse avec moi :

_Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
I fell in love at the seaside  
She handled her charm with time and slight of hand, and oh_

Je mets un peu plus d'entrain à mon jeu, Ino chante cette fois d'une voix clair et douce.

_But I'm just trying to love you_  
_In any kind of way_  
_But I find it hard to love you girl_  
_When you're far away_  
_Away_

Je laisse le dernier couplet à Ino. Sa voix se fait terriblement douce alors qu'elle chante les dernières notes.

_Do you want to go to the seaside?  
I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go  
But I fell in love on the seaside  
On the seaside  
In the seaside_

Elle me sourit de son sourire si délicieusement beau, ses yeux dans les miens. Je pose ma guitare sur le lit et m'assois sur le sol à côté d'elle. Elle me regarde faire et rit légèrement. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Sa tête se pose contre la mienne. _C'est tellement mieux quand tu souris ma belle._

On mange nos haricots dans la casserole, je prends une douche et rejoins Ino au lit. Elle se tourne vers moi et pose sa tête sur le même oreiller que moi. Elle me sourit. Je le lui rend.

Ses yeux ce ferme.

_Dors ma belle_.

Je serais près à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Pour qu'elle devienne une vraie chanteuse. Même supporter Sasuke Uchiwa. Et vivre avec lui au quotidien.

_Je ferais de toi une star, ma belle…

* * *

A suivre dans Sing my voice : "Je suis batteur, j'ai vu votre annonce sur une affiche. / - Oh ! Et c'est quoi ton nom ?"

* * *

_

Cela _vous a plut ?_

Oui ? Non ?

Uh...

**Musique du chapitre :**

**_"Rock n Roll Train"_ de AC/DC,**

**_"Seaside"_ de The Kooks.**

SoapMiso._  
_


End file.
